


Teeth

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Animal Traits, Animalistic, Biting, Collars, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Grinding, M/M, Master/Slave, Oblivious, baby slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Just the wholesome adventures of a boy and his dog.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 10





	Teeth

Luke let the door to his room slide open, yawning slightly as he entered. It was completely dark, Clive had closed the curtains and shut the blinds while he was gone. Even the lights were turned off. Clive did this every day, since apparently the light hurt his eyes or something dumb like that. Luke didn't believe it, he knew for a fact that Clive liked to pretend he was a monster, and terrorize his stuffed animals when he was gone. He'd never admit it, but Luke knew … He turned them back on again. 

He let his bag drop to the floor, and looked around, spotting Clive … Face first in a pile of Luke's dirty clothes. He just let himself take in the scene, Clive on the floor, dressed in only a black shirt and briefs, laying in a pile of Luke's dirty laundry. He even had a pair of Luke's briefs in his mouth, chewing on them as He laid there, "Clive…" Luke sighed, Clive looked asleep, heart print fabric wrapped in his teeth. Luke really didn't understand, It was like Clive rolled around in them when he was gone or something.

Luke knew he was awake though, just not moving because he was too busy enjoying himself. "Why do you always go chewing on my underwear when I leave?" Luke said. Clive mumbled out a response, and Luke considered yanking him up by the leash. He'd put time into making that collar for a reason, and in making the least strong … "it's time to go take a bath- you gotta get up." Luke said. He was really exhausted, ever since his gym class started making everyone run a mile, he came home in dire need of some rest. He couldn't get in his bed all sweaty though, so of course he had to to go wash off first. 

Luke stepped out of his shoes, going over to his dresser, watching Clive get up. He looked like he'd been sleeping all day, rubbing his eyes as he turned, opening up the curtains. The sunlight flooded in, painting the room in brightness that made Luke feel oddly happy. He loved looking at the colors in his own room, the way some of his things sparkled and reflected light, it felt like his own glittery escape.

He looked up at Clive, and held his hand out, "drop em" he said, wishing he didn't have to come home to someone chewing up his underwear. Clive walked over to Luke, and opened his mouth, letting the fabric fall out. "Now stop eating my clothes- okay?" Luke asked, wondering how Clive managed to completely soak the fabric in drool. Clive nodded, and Luke tossed the fabric across the room. He knew Clive was going to do it again, but at least he didn't rip anything up this time. 

Luke turned, opening his drawer, digging through it to find something more casual. He settled on a red sweater with cherry patterns that he'd stitched on. He was proud of his work, taking it along with some white briefs and red socks. He didn't bother with pants since he was gonna take a nap. He'd rather sleep without them, plus he knew Clive would just keep pulling them down for whatever reason. 

Speaking of Clive, he seemed to have migrated from smelling Luke's clothes to staring at him … 

"What's wrong? Did you miss me?" Luke asked. Clive nodded, that was usually the case. Clive always seemed a little sad when Luke got back, and more affectionate. Luke knew they'd be running around antagonizing each other soon enough, but he liked to hear that his presence was missed. He smiled, "I missed you too-" he said, grabbing a different collar and shirt for Clive, not bothering with pants since Clive never really wanted to walk around in anything but his underwear anyways. 

Luke had almost forgotten to grab a pair, picking them up from his bottom drawer. He was all set now, "Is that why you keep eating my clothes? Cause you miss me-?" He asked, Clive following behind him as he left. 

"I just like how you smell-" Clive said casually, as if there wasn't anything to grasp there. It was the truth too, what with all the different products Luke used, he just smelled like food to Clive. Luke responded casually, neither of them had any sense of time and place, "But i'm always sweaty when I come home- isn't that gross?" he said, unable to see the face Clive made. It truly was a blessing for him, a strange, twisted blessing, "I like it-" he sighed, mind wandering off to great places. The days when Luke was too tired to take off his gym uniform were the days when Clive truly felt his heart beat.

"You just smell good no matter what" he sighed. Luke reached up, opening the bathroom door, "well you're going to have to cut that out- or i'll have to start tying you to the bed before I leave" he said, setting their clothes down on the counter next to the sink. 

"I wouldn't mind that- but did you have a good day?" Clive asked, and Luke huffed, "No way- I'm so tired! The only good part about today is that i get to take a nap soon" He said, smiling to himself as he began to undress, "I hope I dream about something nice- maybe it'll give me ideas on what to make for dinner, cause right now I don't even know what to do" he said. Clive shut the door, "maybe- or maybe you'll have a dream about being chased by a monster cabbage- through a field of corn" he said, looking away from Luke as he started pulling his own clothes off. Usually he'd look, but he didn't want Luke to start trying to 'play' with him right now.

Luke pulled his clothes off, "what are you talking about?" He asked, dropping his shirt in the corner. Clive shrugged, " It's the first thing that comes to mind when I think about you dreaming" he said. Luke turned the shower on, " now you're just being silly- what about you? What do you dream about?" Luke asked, feeling the water's temperature. He let it warm up, and turned towards Clive after a while of not hearing him reply. Clive just had a weird look on his face, mumbling to himself, "Teddy bears- pink hearts- oranges- cherries- polka dots" he sighed, he was blushing red. Luke wondered if maybe he'd caught a cold, and that's why he was acting so weird all the time. 

"I dream about nice stuff- soft stuff- but most of the time I don't have dreams at all" Clive said, "and most of the time they're about you" 

Luke blushed, the water was just getting warm enough, and he didn't expect to hear Clive say all of that just now.

Luke turned the shower on, and got in, Clive following after him. The shower head hung from it's spot, Luke grabbed it, feeling the water pressure on his hands as Clive went ahead and pulled off the collar. He liked to leave it down since he couldn't reach it, but he always sort of felt like it would break if he didn't put it up properly. Clive set his collar on the side of the tub next to all the bottles of shower products, and Luke turned around, "i wanna wash your hair-" he said. It'd been a while, which for them was just a couple of days, Clive nodded, and got down. He knew this was coming, he kind of hated getting bathed by Luke, he just found himself enjoying it too much, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Plus Luke really seemed to like doing it for whatever reason, and if he was happy then Clive didn't mind as much … He sat down, sort of hugging his knees as Luke let the shower head spray him down. The water soaked through him, and his hair blinded his eyes as it drooped down in front of him. 

Luke ran his hand through Clive's hair, it was soft thanks to his constant treatment, and usually it was even a little fluffy. " Your hair is so nice-" Luke sighed, completely dousing Clive in water. He tried not to gush about it, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. "mm" Clive hummed in response, listening but not wanting to get shower water in his mouth. Luke picked up the bottle of shampoo. He could smell the sweetness from it as he squeezed some out onto his hand. Clive would smell so good, Luke wasn't gonna have any trouble falling asleep to the scent of " tropical breeze™"

He put his slimy hand on Clive's head, watching the other tense. He always did that, and complained that it was cold and he'd rather wash Luke's hair instead and bla bla bla … though today he seemed to be more complacent. 

Luke put the bottle aside, turning the water off for a second as he ran his hands through Clive's hair, scratching at his scalp. He absently hummed a tune from a game he'd been playing recently, watching all the bubbles form. They quickly made a layer of foam over Clive's hair that just got bigger as he continued working his fingers through it. He leaned forward, pulling Clive's hair back as he combed it out with just his fingers. It felt good to his hands honestly, "Look- Your hair can make a little ponytail!" he said, turning the water back on. The shower head hung by it's plastic suspension, being propelled as water shot out of it. " is that a good thing?" Clive asked. He was smiling, feeling an intense sensation of relaxation as Luke stroked his hair, coming through soap as he rinsed it off, and again as they went through the process with conditioner. By the end of it, Clive's hair seemed to grow a little in volume.

Once they were done with that, Luke washed Clive's back off with hot water, being amused when he stretched to crack his joints. The sound was so satisfying to hear, one of the reasons why when Luke needed to concentrate, his mind just began to remember the sound of Clive cracking his knuckles, and stretching. 

"Okay~ It's time to wash the front-" 

"I can do that myself-"

"I don't trust you to do a good job- 

"..." Clive sighed, and got up. This always happened. This was the part of the bath that he sort of didn't like. He enjoyed it in the moment, but he hated the way it always ended. He felt like deep down, Luke just really enjoyed making him suffer, but he was so innocent, it was easier to believe that he just really didn't know what he was doing. Clive tried not to look as Luke stretched up, wiping down his chest, reaching with the tips of his fingers. "gosh- why do you have to be so tall-!" Luke whined, straining on his toes as he tried to reach. Clive usually sat down for this, but he found that if he stood, then Luke's arms got tired faster, and thus it'd be over quicker. He had to admit that he really liked seeing Luke try so hard to stretch and get up to him. It was cute ...

"Cause I ate my carrots-" he said smugly, watching Luke's frustration bubble.

"Well I don't like carrots-!" Luke said, letting his arms fall. He breathed, yawning quietly as he took hold of Clive's body wash, pouring some into his hands. I'm done with that- so keep still" he said. Clive nodded, and Luke reached forward, dragging his hands up and down Clive's length, wiping cold soap all over him. Clive just did his best to stay still, and not get hard. He'd done this a million times by now, trying to think of anything but the two hands that could barely even wrap themselves around his bulk. 

How soft they were, and how they warmed up the cold liquid, gliding delicately around his tip, which stood at about a 90° angle from his body by now. Clive mentally cursed himself for being so weak, but it wasn't his fault that he was given a handjob almost every single time he got in the shower now. "I appreciate you lifting it- it's hard to get underneath" Luke said, rubbing the area at the base. Clive shook his head, face completely red, leaning back against the wall by now as Luke gripped his two orbs, "they're so heavy- how do you walk around like this-" he said, squeezing them. 

Clive said nothing, hands covering his face as he tried not to moan. He wouldn't want anyone else to get worried and walk in on them … like the first time. The fact that Luke somehow managed to not see anything wrong with this really drove him crazy sometimes. Luke stopped suddenly, grabbing the shower head. Clive peeked through his fingers, watching Luke turn up the pressure on the shower head. 

"L-Luke- y- hhg-!" He bit his lip, being sprayed down with hot water like a new car. " Clive you're being so noisy-" 

"T-turn the pressure down-!" 

"But then I wont get all the soap off- and I don't want you to be itchy here-" Luke said, making sure the water got all over. Clive still didn't protest, standing still as the hot water pelted his tip. " Good boy- keep being still, I'm almost done!" Luke said, and Clive let out a strained sound in response. Luke didn't stop, he was just staring at it, and for a second Clive thought that maybe Luke really was dirty on the inside … "it looks so funny when it moves-" Luke said, and Clive fought the urge to pull his hair out.

It stopped abruptly, and he finally relaxed his body, panting a little as Luke started to wash himself off. "I'm done now- could you go make my bed? And clean up that mess you made too." He said, tilting his head back as he let the water flow through his own hair. He always did that too, Leaving Clive like this, looking so happy while he was just burning on the inside. Still, it wasn't like he could do anything about it ...

Clive nodded, stomach twisting up into anxious knots as he reluctantly stepped out of the shower. The cold air felt horrible against his skin, he missed the warmth of Luke's hands, and the water ... "And don't forget to put your Collar back on!" Luke added.

Clive huffed, "right" he replied, picking up the insulting accessory … he kinda liked it though. It was decorated and painted with such love, it even had his name on it … along with the inside, which read, "Property of Luke Triton. If lost, please return to this address:"... He sighed. He liked when Luke put it on for him the most, and how tight he always made it, it felt nice, he felt loved. He bit his tongue, hurrying through the process of putting his clothes on, drying his hair with a towel as he left. 

…

Luke looked at the vegetables in the convenience store, having come here in preparation for making dinner when he realized that they were running low on lots of things. He stared at the baskets of vegetables … mostly at the worm that crawled around on them. Wiggling around without so much as a single care in the world, "... Little buddy … you're not supposed to be here- you gotta go home-" he said, reaching out. Luke didn't like bugs, but he didn't like to hurt them either. He picked it up, and set it on the floor, not wanting to spend all his time walking out the grocery store doors. "Go home- okay?" He said, watching it wiggle around aggressively. He hoped he didn't hurt it, and was relieved when it stopped, before inching away … 

He wasn't in the mood for anything involving Vegetables now, he didn't know what kind of worm that was, and he didn't trust the rest of the product now. Maybe he'd make pasta tonight and use canned sauce instead? He hummed, thinking about maybe making something different altogether, looking up as Clive came back  
He was carrying a bottle of what Luke could only assume was some sort of alcohol. "Luke can I-"

"No-"

"But why noooot?-"

Luke blushed, "b-because! You like to bite me all over my body when you get drunk- and your teeth are just too sharp-" Luke said, crossing his arms. Even though he was presenting as if he hated it, his face was changing colors as he remembered what it was like. Being held down and marked up like that, not being able to move or escape as Clive exerted what he claimed to be his love, all over Luke's body… " I promise I won't bite you this time-" Clive said. Luke hummed … 

"You promise you'll be a good boy?"

Clive tensed, looking away, "y-yes- but please don't say it like that-" he said. So embarrassed.

Luke smiled … "alright~ you can have it" he gave in, definitely not giving into his own desires, or Clive's cute reaction to being told he was a good boy. Clive dropped it into the basket he was carrying, saying something about being Lucky, "what about you? You haven't grabbed anything yet"

"... Mm- I don't know what to make- and I found a bug on the vegetables so now i don't wanna get any-" 

Clive looked at the pile of vegetables and slowly shuffled back a little, "ew" he mumbled.

"I know right?" 

"Well … what if you used the frozen vegetables instead?"

" i guess i could ... but It's just not the same taste as the fresh ones-" Luke sighed, walking off. "I guess i'll just have to make something else today- any suggestions?" He asked … he turned around, being left completely alone again. "Clive?" He said, having no idea how he got away so quickly. He sighed, smiling to himself, at least that meant he'd have the energy to help with chores later, He really couldn't take his eyes off of him for two seconds. 

He felt something thump him in the back of his head. He turned around, and immediately had a rubber band smack him in his forehead. It bounced off and hit the ground, rolling away. Clive grinned, one hand full of rubber bands as the other launched them off. "Luuke~"

Luke flinched, "C-clivee!" He whined, shielding himself from the bullet hell. Clive did this a lot when they came to the store, his short attention span would lead to him messing around like this until they were both running around like they had no home training.

Luke ran off, hiding behind a nearby shelf as he looked around for something to counter the attacks with. He spotted a crate full of water guns, right next to the water fountain. What a horrible choice on the store's part. He could hear Clive's footsteps getting closer as he tauntly chanted, "Luuuke~" in a really creepy voice. Luke ran over to the crate, and pulled one out, feeling a rubber band hit him in the back of his neck as he hurriedly went to go fill it up. 

"Gosh- how many do you have?!" Luke whined, and Clive grinned, "you'll have to find out huh?" He menacingly said as he looked at what Luke was doing. He was skeptical, but he took a few more steps forward anyways ... 

As soon as he did, he dodged a ray of water, and backed up as Luke continued to fire shots at him. "Hold still!" Luke said, running after Clive, getting water all over the floor. 

They ended up chasing each other around the store like that, forgetting what they initially even came to do …

And then they got kicked out, only being allowed to purchase a few things after at least thirty minutes of apologizing and begging. The floors had been soaked, and riddled with rubber bands. A huge mess that neither of them had the time to clean up.

…

Clive sat outside, having been out here ever since he got home. Luke was so angry about being kicked out, but Clive didn't have any regrets … still, he wished he wasn't all tied up out here, pulling up the grass as he sighed. There was almost no grass at all surrounding the tree he was tied to by now, just dirt and a slight indentation in the tree itself from all his previous pulling. He'd come to terms with it by now, he couldn't escape the tree, and he shouldn't try. He should just try harder to not end up here in the first place, at least that's what Luke always told him.

He looked up at the sky, wondering if Luke was done cooking yet. He wondered about it every second, unable to keep his mind off of it. He was restless, he hated this, and just for a second he forgot everything he'd been taught, and started to gnaw at his leash. He knew he could chew through it, if he just … ugh, it was hopeless.

Luke came out from the back door, pulling off his apron and hanging it on the doorknob as he walked over to Clive. He didn't look upset anymore, but that wasn't a gatunte of anything.

"Luuke-!" Clive whined, holding his arms out. Luke walked right up to him, and stopped just out of his reach, "I hope you learned your lesson this time-" he said. He had his arms cross, nose tilted up, like a stern dad or something. Clive hummed … "but it was fun- wasn't it?" He said, trying to weasel his way out.

Luke blushed, "y-yes- but we can't do those things at the store! We caused a lot of trouble, and if we don't stop then we'll get banned- and I don't wanna get banned" Luke said. They probably weren't gonna ban him, but they'd probably be watched every time they came in, which was uncomfortable.

Clive felt his guilt hit him, it was really rare that Luke actually got upset with him, especially over him playing around. He understood though, "I'm sorry-" he said, looking down. He really didn't mean to cause any harm, he just got bored … 

Luke walked over, "I can't be mad at you-" he huffed, putting his hand on Clive's head. "I know you didn't mean it- you're a good boy deep down- but you gotta act like it too okay?" Luke said, giving Clive all the head pats he could ever want. "Luuke- don't do that!" Clive whined, feeling a hand scratch his head in the weakest spot. His brain turned itself off, and he went red, leaning his face against Luke's stomach … " I love you- and I'm really proud of you and how far you've come- you make me so happy-" Luke sighed. "You're so nice now- and soft- and you smell good- now we just need to work on your behavior" he said, remembering the days when he'd first met Clive … he was terrifying. Clive was quiet, not understanding why no matter how many times he told Luke not to say stuff like that, he still did it. 

He didn't complain, Luke seemed to think if he told Clive that he was good enough times, Clive would start to be good. It worked on him too, those words stuck in his brain, but they also lingered around on his body, and brought out a reaction he never knew he had until he'd met Luke. 

Luke pulled away, looking down … "it got hard again? How come?" He said, pressing his foot up between Clive's legs. Clive tensed, "because- i … i can't take it when you talk like that- i kept trying to tell you-" He said, and Luke just stared at him ...

"... Like what?"

"When you say all that stuff about me-!"

"Like … you're so cute-" Luke smiled, watching Clive's dick jump. He grinned, putting his hands on Clive's shoulders as he pushed his foot down, "and smart- and well behaved- and you do so good-" 

"L-luuuke!"

"It's twitching so much! That's so weird-" 

Clive covered his face, "who's my good boy? You know I love you~" Luke said. Clive whimpered out a response, shaking his head as Luke stopped. He opened his eyes, hearing Luke walk away, "Well I'll come untie you in a second- we have guests so you're gonna have to be your best today!" Luke said. Clive just nodded … how unfair. It wasn't even like he could rub it out, he was outside in broad daylight, he'd have to wait for it to go down, which wouldn't be anytime soon since he could still feel his head tingling from being scratched. But he was gonna have to think of something if he didn't wanna be humiliated in front of whatever guests Luke had brought over. He loved Luke, he really did, but this was so torturous ...

…

Luke sighed, petting Clive's head, wondering how he always seemed to get so drunk so fast. They'd cleaned up the table, and kitchen, and were now laying together on Luke's bed in their underwear like they were too full to even think. They even got time to have desert up here, and after eating so much they both just felt like going to sleep. "Lukee" Clive mumbled, face shoved in Luke's stomach. Luke could feel Clive nibbling at him already, but he didn't do anything to stop it. 

Clive opened his mouth, biting Luke's stomach, head completely submerged under his red cherry sweater as he licked at him. Luke hummed, eyes barely even open, "don't do it ..." Luke warned, and Clive growled, sitting up. He pulled Luke's sweater off of him in one quick, smooth motion. "Clivee!" Luke whined, holding his breath as Clive locked his jaw onto his shoulder. He reached up, pulling at the collar to no avail. He kept his fingers around it though, trying to pull Clive's head up when he went lower, biting down on Luke's chest, scraping his teeth across his nipples. Luke didn't expect Clive to get like this so fast, he'd forgotten how Clive was after he got drunk. The teeth on his body were unapologetic in motion, sinking themselves into different spots, his marks being licked over and then forgotten about as those same teeth plunged somewhere else. 

"Let go," Clive said, pulling his face up. Luke shook his head, making a disapproving grunt as Clive leaned forward, speaking directly into his ear. "Let. Go" he demanded. Luke was pulling too hard, he didn't wanna get jerked away while he was 'working'. Luke whined, "B-bad- nhh-!" He bit his lip, a tongue sliding up his ear as Clive bit down hard on his sensitive skin. It made his whole head tingle, he couldn't feel his legs anymore, the room was so hot, he was melting … he let go, and Clive kissed his cheek, slurring his words together. 

"Ysogoodlukey" he said, and Luke arched as he felt teeth scraping across his hips. Clive went down further, kissing and biting at Luke's thighs. He bit down hard once, and Luke winced, feeling the pain mix together in his stomach and form something that felt so so so good. 

Clive licked over the mark, and Luke rolled his head back at the stinging sensation. "T-that's enough-!" He whined, a little confused on why his body was doing this to him. Clive pulled away, "I cant- Luke you're just so good~" Clive said, pulling Luke's hips forward. He moved his own, leaning forward over Luke's body as he made all the friction he could. The bed shook, headboard hitting the wall with a loud banging sound that was sure to wake anyone up within a five mile radius. "C-cwive!" Luke whined, his embarrassment rising from the possibility that someone might hear them. Clive didn't stop though, scratching at Luke's sides as he scrubbed past him, feeling that small bump rub past his own made him feel even more drunk. 

Luke was slowly starting to lose it more and more by the second, hands firmly fixed on the pillow behind him as he stared down at Clive's boner. He'd always imagine Clive doing the things he mumbled about in his sleep. He didn't know why he felt so excited when he actually did it, or why he'd want those things. When Clive did stuff like this, Luke just couldn't help the excitement he got, no matter how hard he tried. He tried not to think about Clive touching him, licking him, kissing him, but he couldn't. During situations like this, When Clive was trying to start a fire with their middle parts, Luke couldn't imagine anything else but those things. And that's also why he couldn't help but let it out, cumming harder than he ever could on his own. He went quiet, covering his mouth so he wouldn't let anyone else know what they were doing. Clive stopped, panting, a huge happy expression on his face as he watched the little wet spot in Luke's briefs grow. 

He reached down, and pulled them off, Leaving Luke nude, covering himself up with his hand. Clive felt his vision blur, but he went in towards Luke, leaving bite marks all over his body. Luke didn't push him away anymore, just twitched around and moaned. At one point he closed his legs around Clive's face, holding him there to try and stop him from biting. All it made Clive do was attempt to swallow him, starting with that point. Luke eventually opened his legs when it got intense, but Clive kept going until Luke was yanking his hair, cumming in his mouth, crying out for nobody, His skin red, stinging all over. 

When all his attempts failed he rolled over onto his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow. Clive responded to that by dragging his nails down Luke's back, a sadistic happiness overwhelming him when Luke arched, clinging to the pillow like it was for the greater good of his life. 

Clive chuckled … and yawned, eyes closing as he fell over onto the mattress, body going limp. He shouldn't have drank the entire bottle. He huffed, Luke was in the perfect position for a good night, he was ready, but Clive's body wasn't able to continue, and so he was stuck looking at Luke's glossy eyes as he passed out … he hoped he didn't bite him too hard, but he hadn't been holding back much …

…

Clive opened his eyes, light flooding to the back of his skull, punching his brain. He was lucky enough to not be hungover, but he was unlucky enough to wake up early. He heard shuffling, and looked to his left, seeing Luke sliding on his shorts as he got ready for school. Clive looked at his legs, seeing red marks and bruises on his neck … " i'm sorry-" he said, making an attempt to sit up. He was held in place, unable to move his arms and legs at all. When he looked to see why, he found them tied to the bed posts, leaving him exposed … 

"Good morning, sleepy! I'm sorry I had to do this- you always dirty up my room and chew up my underwear when I leave" Luke said, sitting in one of his plastic, vibrant chairs as he pulled his socks on. His backpack was laying on the little table in the center of his room. Clive smiled, "Is this another joke? You really gotta stop scaring me so much-" Clive said. Luke shook his head, slipping into his shoes. "I'll let you out when I get home- I promise-! And the professor promised he'd come to give you a bathroom break!" Luke stood, grabbing his bag. He walked over to his desk, and took something off of it, going back over to Clive, "since you always say you miss me- i got you something to make you feel good when I'm not here-" Luke said, holding out a little pink massager egg. 

Clive was beginning to look like he'd seen a ghost jump through a hula hoop. 

"... You- bought me a vibrator?"

" It feels really good when you put it right here-" luke said, turning it on. He pressed it to Clive's tip, and was happy with the reaction he got. Clive pulled at the restraints, making that weird noise he always made. "See? It feels good huh?" 

"Luke you can't leave me like this!" Clive said, chest pounding as Luke took a little roll of tape from his bag. "But you said you wouldn't mind-!" Luke said. 

"When did I say that?!" 

"Yesterday in the shower- I know it's not much- but it's only until i get back-" Luke said, taping the toy down to Clive's tip. Clive breathed, as kinky as this was, he didn't know if he could handle being left alone for seven hours like that. 

Luke didn't seem to even think about it, rubbing Clive's stomach, "Be a good boy- okay?"

"D-don't say that! And please don't leave!"

Luke turned up the dial, and Clive closed his mouth. He heard a sound, Layton calling for Luke from downstairs. He was saying to hurry it up, and so Luke huffed. "I'm almost ready!" He yelled back, walking up to Clive. "If you wanna turn it off you'll have to do it with your mouth-" Luke said, putting the remote between Clive's teeth. Clive immediately started to try, biting down on it as his drool flooded his mouth. "I love you~!" Luke said, giving Clive one last glance before smiling, closing the door. 

Clive just sat there, trying to move his arms, legs, anything. He whimpered, hearing the door shut downstairs as he continued to attempt to turn the toy off. He slid his tongue past the dial, but it went the wrong way, getting even louder and intense as it rubbed against him. He opened his mouth, letting out a gasp, dropping the remote in his panic.

Fuck. 

He struggled, clawed at the bed posts, and then gave up and laid there, hoping the battery would die soon. The buzzing sound the toy made really caused him to numb, relaxing into the bed, imagining a better scenario. 

In his mind, he was being licked around his tip, smaller versions of Luke hugging his arms and legs, saying all kinds of things as his head rested in Luke's lap, instead of the pillow that smelled so much like him. 

That didn't make him feel any better, he was just getting harder and harder. He called out for Luke, screaming for him to come back, knowing fully that Luke would be gone for a long while. It was all he could do, whine, scrape, scratch, and moan out for his owner to return. 

Even when he finally came, getting the relief that he hadn't had for weeks. He was plagued with overstimulation that drained him of his ability to function. His mind went in circles as he tried to breathe, eyes halfway shut as he did his best to just take it.

…

Luke let the door to his room slide open, not feeling tired at all as he came in. The room was still lit from the light in the window, and it was still clean just like when he left. He looked over to Clive, seeing him there, the bed soaked from his drool. His body seemed limp, and he didn't respond at all as Luke got close. His chest was glazed with his own fluid, he couldn't count how many orgasms he had before the cum loosened up the grip of the tape, and all his moving around allowed him to fling it off. Luke bent down, picking up his toy, " you broke it … " he said. Clive didn't say anything, looking up at Luke's face … he couldn't bring himself to believe someone so sweet was capable of putting him through something like that. 

Luke reached down, petting Clive's head. Clive melted, "Luke … i missed you" he said, and Luke smiled, " did you?" He asked, reaching up to the restraints. He untied them as Clive nodded, "i wanted to see you so bad- but you were gone- and I was stuck-" Clive said, sounding like he was going to cry. He was freed, but he still laid there, tired from all the moving around he'd done. "Aww- I'm sorry-" Luke said, cupping Clive's face. He kissed his forehead, and Clive closed his eyes, slowly coming back to his senses. 

Luke cradled Clive's face, "that was horrible-" Clive mumbled. He was still having an internal struggle over whether or not he liked it, but he definitely didn't wanna do it again. Luke hummed, "well then, from now on you shouldn't mess up my room, or I'll have to do it again-" he said. 

His cute, soft voice sounded so threatening. Clive nodded, enjoying feeling Luke's hand on his head. Even though he's been gone just for a day, Clive always ended up feeling like Luke had been missing for thirty years, and they had just reunited again.

He was just … so happy to see him. 

… 

(How they met)

Luke stared up at the professor, unable to listen to a word he was saying. "This here is Clive- I found him bla bla bla - he's a very strong dog, and bla bla bla your responsibility" 

Luke just stared … is the professor blind? That was clearly not a dog, it was a man, a HUMAN man, with a dog collar on, staring down at Luke with such a hostile expression. "... P-professor- where did you find him!?" Luke asked, flinching when Clive sighed. Layton unhooked the leash from Clive's collar, "I found him at the pound of course- he's already had his shots, and he's even house broken- isn't that convenient? Plus, a dog like this can live as long as a human can" 

Luke looked up at the dog, who looked back down at him … the man just seemed to watch him, hair unkempt, covering his face a little. Luke could feel the anger radiating off of him, he didn't wanna be here at all, he was not a dog, and he knew that. He had marks around his neck, no doubt from struggling. Someone had tried to tame him, it was a miracle that he had gotten this far without biting anyone.

"I'm afraid i have to be going, I only came to drop him off, I have lots of work to do-"

"You can't leave me here! What if he bites me?!" Luke said, grabbing Layton by his coat. All he got in response was a laugh, which didn't make him feel good at all, "bite you? Why would he do a thing like that?" 

"Because!"

"Well if you ever feel threatened, just hold your hand out. He might be mean at first since he's not used to you" 

"Wh- what's holding my hand out supposed to do?"

"It gives him a chance to get closer- I've got to go, I promise he won't bite you" Layton said, putting his hand on Luke's head. Luke slowly let go, he trusted the professor, so if that's what he said then He'd believe him … 

Still, he couldn't help but think Layton was insane or something. 

He slowly turned, looking at the thing standing in front of him … 

"U-um … i'm- Luke- w-what's your name?" Luke said. 

"... Clive", Said the dog, and Luke backed all the way up. "You talk!" He said, sounding panicked. "Wait- of course you talk! What??" He said. Luke seemed to be having a panic attack, so wrapped up in his confusion that it grew harder and harder for him to comprehend anything else other than the current situation. He put his hands on his head, "i'm so confused-" he whined, and Clive … smiled, "you can understand me?" He asked. 

Luke nodded, and Clive hummed. He seemed happy now, but he didn't say anything else … smiling up at the ceiling. He looked like an air-head. 

Luke hesitantly held his hand out, he didn't know what else to do. Clive looked at him … Luke's arm started to shake, and he flinched when Clive got down, putting his chin in Luke's hand … 

His face was kind of soft!

Luke reached out with his other hand, rubbing his head. "W-what are you?" He asked. When Clive spoke, Luke could see a mouth full of sharp teeth and fangs. His nerves were destroyed, he was so dang scary. 

"A dog" Clive said, in a sort of know-it-all way. Luke huffed, "fine then smarty pants- I'm going to school- don't do anything bad while I'm gone-" he said. 

Clive looked sad all of a sudden, "you're leaving already?" He asked, sounding really depressed all of a sudden. Luke felt bad too, "just until three- I'll be back by then-" he said. 

"You promise?"

"... Y-yeah-" Luke said. Why was he talking to his dog? 

Clive leaned forward, putting his face in Luke's stomach, he sighed, and Luke panicked, pushing him away. "D-don't do that!" He said, running off. 

Clive just watched him leave … did he do something weird?

…

Luke tried to walk in peace, and just mind his business, but he couldn't with Clive following behind him. He could hear his footsteps behind him, right behind him, just a little slower than his own. Luke didn't know how he'd gotten outside in the first place, until he remembered that Clive was a normal person with … hands. A dog with hands, so creepy. 

Luke turned, curiously looking behind him to see Clive still trailing him. He looked so happy, a huge smile on his face as he walked … Luke hoped this was all just a bad dream or something. "I- if you keep following me- someone's gonna say something- it's weird-" Luke said. Clive didn't reply, was he even listening? "G-go home!" Luke said, stopping in his tracks. He couldn't keep walking like this, Clive was really starting to scare him, and it just didn't make sense that the Professor would leave him here. What was Luke even supposed to do alone with a real dog? He had no idea ... Clive still didn't reply … 

"I- i know you can talk! Say something-" Luke whined, starting to become a little impatient at this point.

Clive looked at him, and hummed … he seemed to be thinking about something, but all he said was, "... Woof"

"You!" Luke huffed, "Don't play with me- Go home." He said, as stern as he could manage. Clive thought It was kind of hard to be intimidated by something so cute, Luke just looked so pouty when he tried to be serious. Clive hummed, feeling warm inside just looking at Luke's face. It'd been a while since someone acknowledged he was a person, he didn't wanna leave just yet. 

"Woof-" he said, and Luke whined, hitting him in the stomach, "Stop making fun of me! Just go home already!" Luke whined. Clive couldn't help but laugh, and eventually Luke just ignored him, turning around and angrily stomping away.

Clive followed Luke all the way to the bus stop. There was only one person there, a girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was curled at the ends with a long red ribbon in it. She was wearing a school uniform similar to Luke's only instead of shorts, she was wearing a skirt that went down to her ankles. 

She turned, and stared for a second … "Luke- th-there's a dog following you!" She said, backing away. 

Luke couldn't believe it, he really couldn't believe it. "N-no way she's talking about you" He said, looking around. Clive just smiled, continuing his silence as Luke spoke up to explain, "Um- actually he's my dog-" Luke said. 

"Flora- this is … Clive-" He said. It felt so weird, so incredibly weird. Flora still moved away, "He's so big! When did you get him?" She asked. 

Luke was quiet … he looked at Clive, who turned away, snorting. "The professor … gave him to me earlier today. He's really friendly …" Luke said, soul slowly leaving his body. 

"No way- he must really like you-" 

"I'm … good with animals …" Luke sighed. Clive sat down on the ground next to him. "You're like … a dog whisperer or something-" 

"Mm … " He looked at Clive … "hey … can you talk to other dogs?" He whispered, honestly kind of curious. Clive just looked at Luke … 

"Woof-"

"Stop saying woof!" Luke whined. 

"Are you alright?" Flora asked, slowly inching her way back over to the two. Luke looked away, "It's been a really weird morning-" he said quietly, absently putting his hand on Clive's head. "Oh- I hope you feel better soon-" she said. Luke nodded … 

"She's kinda cute- do you like her?" 

"Oh wow- he barked!"

Luke glared down at Clive. He'd look weird talking to a dog, and Clive didn't need to know that Luke didn't like girls, it wasn't his business. Still, he chose to be silent all the way up until now? What a scam.

"Can I pet him?" Flora asked. Luke nodded, "sure- I don't see why n …" 

Clive glared at Flora, baring his teeth as her hand approached. What was he making that face for? Was he gonna bite her? Luke nervously watched Flora hold her hand out. She moved slowly, being afraid of dogs, but it was almost as if he was seeing things in slow motion. Flora's fingers spread out as she reached towards Clive's head, and as soon as the corner of Clive's mouth twitched open, Luke stopped her hand, "Oh- actually um ... he hasn't had a bath- and he was rolling around in the dirt-" he said quickly. 

"Oh- you're gonna give him a bath today then?" She asked, going back to where she was standing. Luke nodded, and Clive just continued to watch her for some reason. Scary- he's way too scary. Luke didn't wanna deal with this every day.

"Please go home-" Luke said, gently petting Clive's head. Clive huffed, "you can't come to school with me- there's no room on the bus-" 

Clive mumbled something, and Luke hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, "I'll be back- i promise" he said. Flora couldn't help but think it was cute how Luke spoke to his dog. 

Clive got up, and started walking back home quietly … Luke felt a little bad for him … but it quickly faded when he realized he felt bad for some weird guy that was acting like a dog. For once he was actually happy to get to school …

No, he felt bad, Clive looked so sad, he just couldn't help but feel bad. This was gonna bother him all day. 

…

Luke opened the front door, and was immediately picked up by someone. "Luuuke! You were gone forever!" Clive whined. "Who said you could pick me up?! Put me down right now!"

"But i missed youuu" Clive said, nuzzling him. Luke flailed around, having a heart attack as he tried to push Clive's face away from him. He wasn't strong enough, yelling at him as he kissed his cheeks, licking his face, "that's disgusting!" Luke screeched. 

"Bad- bad Clive! Put me down!" Luke said. Clive set him down, and Luke wiped his face. "It's everywhere! Why would you do that?" He said, seemingly traumatized beyond his limits. He scrubbed his face with his sleeve, running away to the bathroom. " I can't believe I kissed a dog!" He screamed. 

Clive just stayed still … Did he do something bad again?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of ideas while I was writing this, but I didn't want it to get too long so I couldn't put everything, and I kept falling asleep and forgetting stuff lol- and i was thinking about their dynamic and how it'd change with Clive being a dog-  
> I thought about making an alternate version where Clive couldn't really speak, he just mostly made sounds and was much more aggressive - but I thought it would be funny if nobody but Luke could see that he was a grown man lol-
> 
> I wanted to add in a section where Luke gave Clive a footjob as a reward for doing something good- but my brain just said " I sleep" and i forgot it completely and jumped between like ... 7 ideas at once


End file.
